


Push to subsume

by UnderRunner



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for chapters 75 onward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderRunner/pseuds/UnderRunner
Summary: So basically I thought, what if Gyrus subsumed the power of the shadow and took over during his execution. If that sounds good to you, look somewhere else as this'll probably suck
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Tori Grieve
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Point of deviation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to state some things before we start
> 
> 1\. I'm not experienced with writing  
> 2\. I call what shadows are made of dark matter (after the song in the OST)  
> 3\. Timers basically stop existing after people head through the portal to the RoS  
> 4\. shadows are much easier to kill, it still needs to be a boss sword or Gyrus though  
> 5\. I'm about to butcher Toonimated's glorious work

In a moment everything but the mad cackling of the shadow was gone, and even that was fading, along with Gyrus’s conciousness.

When he finally comes to, he's staring down Tori, but something is wrong, it’s his skin, it’s blacker than the darkest depths of space. Everything comes rushing back as he recalls, he panics knowing what’s going to happen

“No! Please! Run away Tori!” He tries to scream but nothing comes out, he tries moving even though he can’t feel anything.

Nothing, he rushes Tori as the nervous smile turns to absolute fear

He tries calling for help, maybe the old Gyrus will hear his cries. After all he fought this too, right? No response, yet he still hears “G-Gyrus, that hurts!”, even though he can’t feel anything he still knows the bastard is smiling

He can only think of one last option that has always worked, his power. It feels as if it’s far away, but it’s there. He pushes his power as hard as he can and he finally feels something. Agony, he can’t think, he can only push, it feels as though his body is attacking itself but he still pushes.

He hears something, screaming, the shadow is wailing in agony, good. He pushes far beyond what he could do with his physical limitations and then, silence. Then it all comes rushing at him at once.

“Ready… Aim… Fire!”

A searing pain consumes his being, he needs to get out of here, he remembers being taken to the portal room for his execution; He frantically looks around and sees a glowing portal even if he doesn’t know where it goes he still needs to go.

He dashes to the portal with a gut wrenching sob and leaps through it.

* * *

When Gyrus wakes up he is immediately hit with a wave of guilt and relief, right now there are so many things wrong with what’s happened but the one that plagues him to no end is- “I almost killed Tori, some friend I was. But enough feeling sorry for myself, now I just need to find out where I am”

For the first time he takes in his surroundings, he stands upon a perfectly flat island adjacent to four other islands with a path leading directly to one; He also realizes that he appears to be in the middle of an awful typhoon. 

“That's weird shouldn’t I at least fee bre-”

He comes to a dead stop as he sees himself; ‘skin’ darker than the deepest depths of space, thin streams of pure darkness flowing out of him. He never turned back, he’s still a shadow. Now Gyrus enters a full blown panic as he sees his current form, and suddenly it comes to him, he hasn’t heard the shadow since he came here.

“What could this mean? Did I kill it with that last attack? No then I wouldn’t be in this form if that was the case. Whatever I’ll worry about this later, for now I just need to get away from the portal and find shelter.”

Now he heads to the path leading to the other island so caught up in everything he doesn’t even realize that the path has changed location.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room of swords

Since the attack Tori and Sylvia were both led to a single unused room with the door locked behind them. And now they both sit in complete silence. Until Tori finally speaks up.

“So, what now?” Tori at this point is genuinely confused on what to do now with Gyrus missing and a shadow, Syvia and herself being imprisoned.

 _“I honestly don’t know, Gyrus and Kodya were the first people we met here and now one is missing and the other still hasn’t woken up and-”_ Suddenly Tori interrupts saying

“Please Sylvia stop! I don’t wish to continue speaking about this; let’s just stop for now.” They didn’t speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

Gyrus was trying not to panic and was doing an okay job at it, right now he was just focused on putting one foot in front of the other. This new form was interesting to feel, it felt like he normally did but a lot more loose while moving, like any moment he could just fall apart. He walks through the storm as though it were a light breeze. The path has moved but at this point he doesn’t care, he just wants to get some rest, even if his body doesn’t need it his mind still needs some.

As he walks along the path the storm seems to lighten a bit, not that he would’ve noticed if he weren’t trying to think of anything else. Now that he’s slightly calmer he does appreciate how the greenery of the upcoming island looks, all this pleasantness fades when he sees a dark figure around fifty meters away, a shadow. Strangely he doesn’t feel the dread or fear that comes from seeing these walking death sentences, but rather anger. 

Anger for what they turned him into, anger for forcing him to attack those close to him, anger for taking Kodya away. And when it’s ten meters away it speaks.

 **“Ah we see that you’ve finally accepted your place amo-”** It stops as Gyrus’ fist collides fiercely against it ripping dark matter from it and flinging it to the side like a ragdoll. It takes a moment for Gyrus to realize he even moved in the first place, he looks behind him and sees the path torn like paper. Now the pile of stolen dreams starts another monologue.

 **“So you still deny your true purpose? Why, so you can pretend to be like them for a li-”** Again before even processing what had just happened Gyrus slams into the shadow tearing more dark matter from this monster, but now he doesn’t stop, instead he tries actively attacking it as he moves faster than he ever could before. Even with the trouble he had moving before this feels second nature to him as he begins tearing the shadow limb from limb.

Even if he doesn’t like it Gyrus still feels better as he attacks this shadow, they took so much away from him and now he has the power to fight back, it feels amazing and that scares him. Now the shadow is nothing more than a dissipating black mist. He makes it into the island, he notes that it looks much like a tropical island he’d see in pictures or brochures as he finds a damp cave safe from possible dangers, he scouts it out and lies down. He doesn’t know if shadows can cry, but at that moment he’s positive he was.


	2. Doctor Gyrus and Mister Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this turned out well and you guys will enjoy this until then I wish you well

Gyrus is relieved that even when he was a shadow he could still sleep, though in that state it didn’t give him physical relief it does provide rest for his weary mind. As he finally becomes fully aware of his surroundings he takes another look at himself.

Still a shadow. He doesn’t know what he was expecting but he’s still disappointed, maybe he was hoping it was some bad dream or that it would wear off. Now he just wants to think of something other than how screwed his life is; Gyrus decides to take a walk, maybe he’ll find something to take his mind off things.

When he gets outside he chooses to just wander around the island and see if he comes across anything. After around an hour of aimless wandering, he found a massive wall with a puzzle on it, the puzzle was a water pressure problem. On the same wall with the puzzle, there was an opening that looked like it had contained something at one point, this must have been what was needed for this realm. Gyrus thinks he should deduce a way to turn back.

Things had been hard before for Nephthys, with Kodya having broken the agreement and training Gyrus. But now with Gyrus having turned into a shadow and running away things have reached a new level of hardship; it’s night and Nephthys is staying up, packing more vitali-tablets into containers trying to take her mind off of things, until she hears a crash in the infirmary.

As she groans and heads to the infirmary to reprimand whoever is breaking things she hears. “черт возьми!” she stops for a moment not believing her ears, after that brief moment she switches from a dreadful trudge to a sprint as she swings open the door, slamming it into the adjacent wall.

Kodya has no time to brace himself as Nephthys leaps through the air and tackles him against the wall, he groans for his physical and mental pain as he has to deal with this again. “Gah! Nephthys the hell’s wrong with you!” He pauses for a moment looking at Nephthys and asks “Why are you crying?” 

“Oh Kodya you’ve missed so much, but right now we-” Suddenly the door leading to the rest of the room of swords swings open violently; Ragan is standing in the doorway with very defined bags under her eyes. “What’s with all the screaming?! Some of us just trying to slee- Kodya?” 

Kodya just woke up and now this is happening “Why is everyone shouting?!” At this, everyone stops for a moment until Ragan comes up to him offers her hand, and says “we have to take you to Don, so much has happened and we need explanations.” Kodya has so many questions at the moment so Don is likely to have the answers to some of them. “Okay, let’s go”

The walk to Don’s room is short and tense no one save Ragan spoke as she radioed Don to let him know that Kodya is awake and that they were on their way to his room, Kodya doesn’t know why but he feels a great amount of dread wash over him.

When they get to the room Don is ecstatic that Kodya is finally awake, but his tone suddenly turns grim as he motions them inside; the silence is suffocating until Don finally talks. “Why did you do it, mi amigo, why did you break the agreement?” 

It takes a minute for Kodya to remember what happened, he takes a moment to think of how to explain his way out of this. “Okay, let me explain. The first time I met this version of Gyrus was voyage thirty-four; that voyage ended with Sylvia and Tori both dying because of his stupid decisions, If I didn’t teach him he would’ve been a massive liability.”

At this Ragan facepalms and says. “A bigger liability than being a shadow?!” At this Kodya groans and says. “You shouldn’t judge this one based on the actions of the other, one he ca-” Don cuts him off clarifying. “We aren’t talking about the old Gyrus, the new one turned into a shadow and ran off.” At this Kodya’s face turns pale as he tries to think of something to say.

Don signals for everyone to quiet down and says.”Kodya, we’ll talk about this later, but for now, let’s let you get some rest.” Everyone is silent as Kodya nods and walks to his room. He doesn’t sleep very well that night.

It took all of the day before and half of the current but Gyrus has finally deduced a possible way to turn back he decided to try and recreate what he did to turn into this in the first place, even if it doesn’t work it will still give him insight into how this works.

He goes through the plan he came up with; rather than trying to separate the dark matter from his body, he’ll try condensing it to the point in which it can be easily contained; and rather than all at once he’s going to perform this for minutes allowing him to stop if something goes wrong.

He falls over trying to sit down, he really won’t be missing this. When he’s finally up he closes his eyes and begins the process as his left arm slowly starts to fade.


End file.
